ReaderxNations
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: Just a bunch of ReaderxNations! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

America was pacing as you were brushing your hair into a pony tail, almost done for his Fourth of July party. When you placed down the brush he grabbed your hand and dragged you down stairs were the rest of the party was. He danced with random people while you just giggled behind your hand when he messed up a dance step. When the clock hit mid-night he ran to you and pulled you outside to the firework display.

"Dude! The fireworks are starting!" he exclaimed, he looked at you , for some reason you felt playful and quickly grabbed his glasses and pulled them off as you ran you took out the case and placed them inside for safety. You ran around his huge backyard yelling,

"Catch me if you can, Hero!" you ran giggling,

"I'll catch you villain, because im the hero!" he yelled as he chased you, you ran for minutes before you stopped behind a tree to catch your breath you saw he ran past your tree. You smiled and continued to run when you felt somebody tackled you down and you both rolled down the hill he landed on top of you, you looked up and saw America on you , he smirked and said,

"The hero caught the villain." He said, then looked deep into your eyes as he leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to yours in a soft kiss, you closed your eyes as he did and enjoyed it. When he broke it he looked into your eyes again and said,

"I love you, (Name)…" he whispered,

"I love you too, Alfred…" you whispered he smiled and gave you a quick kiss,

"Let me be your hero, (Name)…" he said, you smiled and whispered,

"Forever…" as he smiled in return and bent down to kiss you again as you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close. As he rolled onto his back with you on top, he broke the kiss and grinned as he trailed kisses down your neck and found your soft spot as you moaned as he began to suck and nibble on it. He flipped again as he was on top and looked into your eyes as he whispered,

"Are you sure, (Name)?" you smiled and nodded, he trailed his hand up and down your arm, you smiled as he slowly raised your shirt up and over your head. He gazed down at your body as he got on his knees and removed his own shirt. Your hands run up his feeling his muscles, as he leaned back down and captured your lips in a passionate kiss as you kissed him back opening your mouth a bit as you felt his tongue thrust into your mouth as he dominated the kiss.

His hands moved behind your back as he unclasped your bra, he moved the straps down your arms as he tossed it to the growing pile of clothing , he trailed kisses from your lips to your chin down your neck as he placed a nipple in his mouth and began to suck while his hand played with its twin. You arched your back as he switched breast, his free hand traveled down to your thigh as he raised up your skirt as he started rubbing circles on your thigh then he wrapped your leg around his waist as he begun to grind against you as you let out a moan, and grinded back against him causing him to let out a small groan.

America unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them enough for his length to get out as he pulled down your underwear aside and thrusted in. You moaned and pulled him close as he began thrusting into you, all you could hear were both of your guys labored breaths; you looked up and saw firecrackers popping in the sky showering the night with vibrate colors. America grasped your chin and your eyes met his own as he kissed you with passion as he continued to thrust into you, you felt yourself tighten around him,

"Alfred!" you screamed as you came, he thrusted a few more times before he came, moaning out,

"(Name)!" he pulled out and pulled you close kissing your forehead. You two got dressed and went back to the party, while America made the whole party know you two were together.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

Canada watched you as you tried to skate. You huffed as you fell again on the ice, but, Canada helped you up as he tried to teach you.

"Aw…Mattie I can't do it." You said, he chuckled and pulled you close, you smiled as he pulled you close happy that you two have been together for 4 years. He tried to teach you grasping your hips as he moved you the right way, you giggled as you glanced at his watch.

"Mathew! We are going to be late for the game!" you both got out of the ice and rushed to put your shoes back on then raced to his car. He drove to the game as you two gave your tickets to the man and went to your seats.

You two were shouting for Canada to win, when it was half time, he told you,

"Look up at the score board." so you did and gasped written on the score board,

"(NAME) WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

You looked down to see Canada on his knee holding out a heart shaped engagement ring; you smiled and nodded your head,

He stood and you rushed into his embrace, kissing him while he slipped on the ring. The score board was blinking,

"SHE SAID YES!"

when half time was over and the game resumed, he held your hand while you two shouted, Canada looked at you, you were shouting, he smiled and with his free hand he trailed it up your thigh, rubbing small circles on your inner thigh as you looked at him and blushed as his hand traveled up higher. You blushed as you looked back at the game, he grinned and leaned over to you and whispered in your ear,

"YN, let's see if you can keep quiet." You softly gasped as nibbled on your ear as, you placed your hand on his thigh and slowly raised your hand higher as he stilled and looked down at you as you winked and purred in his ear,

"Two can play at this game Matthew." As you nibbled on his ear, he quietly let out a gasp; in return he slid his hand higher up your thigh as he said,

"Why don't we go home and celebrate our engagement?" you giggled and nodded as you two quickly got up and walked out and into his car as he drove home.

Once you two arrived Canada opened the door as he carried you wrapping your legs around his waist as your back hit the wall as you gasped as he kissed you sliding in his tongue in your mouth as he dominated the kiss. Your hands went to the buttons of his shirt as you un-buttoned it and took it off as he removed your shirt and bra, as he started to suck on your neck, leaving hickeys along your neck as he walked upstairs to your bedroom as you two stripped leaving you both naked as you hit the bed.

Canada looked at you as caressed your cheek as he softly kissed you and whispered,

"I love you, YN." You smiled and said

"I love you too, Matthew." He grinned and kissed you again as he kissed and nipped down your neck, as he stopped and nipped your nipple as you let out a small gasp, as he rolled your nipple in his other hand as he switched and sucked as he lightly grinded his hips against yours. You moaned as he did and moved your hips with his as you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer to yourself as he sucked on your other breast and moved one of his hands down as he began to rub your clit with his thumb and started to thrust two fingers into you as you moaned his name,

"Matthew…" as he kissed and licked his way down as he opened your legs a bit wider as he looked at you and licked your clit you looked at him as he lightly sucked on your clit and then gasped as he started thrusting his fingers into you again as you bucked your hips. Canada brought you close to orgasm when he removed his fingers and tongue and thrust into you in one swift movement as he kissed you as you came undone around his length he stopped and let out a moan. As he smirked and started thrusting slowly at first as you let out soft moans of his name,

"Mattie…" as he started thrusting faster as you wrapped your legs around his waist and dug you heels into his lower back and moved your hips against his as he groaned and moved his hand down and started teasing your clit. You felt it coming as you moaned out his name,

"MATTHEW!" as you came, Canada thrusted few more times before he came moaning out your name,

"YN…" he pulled out and kissed you, as he laid next to you wrapped his arm around you,

"Matthew we should check out the game." You said as he chuckled and nodded as he turned on the TV just as the anoucer shouted,

"CANADA SCORED! CANADA WINS THE GAME!" as Matthew chuckles and kisses you as he whispered,

"He sure did." As you giggle and playfully hit his chest. He pulled you close and said,

"I love you, YN. You don't know how happy you made me that you agreed to be my wife." You kissed him and said,

"Matthew I love you too, I'm happy that you get to be my husband." With that said you both fell asleep to the cheers of the Canadian fans.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Hetalia**

China was sitting down his panda plushy on his lap. You were painting a panda eating bamboo; you and China had been together for 3 years. He had been ignoring you lately; it bothered you since he always told you when something was wrong. You sighed and continued to painting, you smiled when you finished the painting.

China looked at your face he looked down at the panda on his lap nervously.

You looked at China but, he wasn't there anymore. Sighing sadly,

'I think I am sighing too much.' You thought as you walked to the kitchen and started to make lunch, it took an hour when you were through making lunch, setting the table then serving it.

"Yao! Lunch is ready!" you called, you received no answer, you walked up stairs up to their bedroom and blushed as she saw an uncharacteristic smile on Yao, he was shirtless and only in his boxers, he had let down his hair from its usual pony tail, and he was holding a panda pulshy as you looked at it the panda's paws were holding a note it read:

"Will you marry me, ~Aru?" with the ring tied with a ribbon around the panda's neck.

"Oh! Yao I'll marry you!" you rushed to him and gave him a kiss while he slipped the ring on you finer he walked backwards and onto the bed, and pulled you on top of him as you blushed as he started removing your clothing till you were just in your bra and panties. He kissed you passionately as he broke the kiss as you smiled and said,

"Yao lunch is going to get cold." China grinned and said,

"Well we can't have that now can we? ~Aru." You looked at him as he stood with you in his arms as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen as he sat down with you in his lap. As he held up spoon filled with rice as he fed you, you felt his hand go up your thigh as he went higher up to your stomach as he cupped a breast and squeezed as you gasped as you fed him a piece of eggroll he took it and playfully nipped your fingers.

He looked at you as he kissed your hand and grinned as he carefully moved the dishes off the table and stood up with your legs wrapped around his waist as he placed the dishes on the sink and sat you down on the counter as he looked at you and said,

"Let's try something new, ~Aru"

"Wait for me in the dining room. ~Aru" as you smiled and nodded.

You waited in the dining room as you saw China you looked at him as he smiled and said,

"Close your eyes." You did and you felt him laying you down on the table as you felt him remove you bra and panties, you felt him kiss your cheek, to your jaw as he kissed down your neck giving your breasts a little suck you softly moaned as he kissed down your stomach. All you felt were his kisses and his hands as they softly squeezed your breasts. You ran your fingers through his hair as he kissed your hipbones, you moaned as he softly started to suck on your clit you moaned and were about to open your eyes when,

"Keep your eyes closed, YN." China said firmly as you obeyed and kept them closed. He thrusted a finger in slowly as you let out a moan and bucked your hips as he added a second one and thrusted his fingers faster while lightly curling them,

"Yao…" you moaned as he nipped your clit as he moved his fingers faster as he sucked on your clit harder and hummed, you felt your stomach tightening,

"Yao!" you moaned as you came as he went back up and thrusted into you as you gasped as you opened your eyes and looked at China he smiled as he kissed you. You kissed him back as he raised your leg over his shoulder and slowly started moving in and out of you. You kissed his cheek and nipped his neck as he moaned softly, and started moving a little faster as he wrapped your other leg around his waist.

"Yao…" you moan as he moves faster and harder, you brought him down for a kiss as he took over the kiss as he broke it and pulled out as he said,

"Bend over the table." You did as he told you as he started moving inside you again faster and harder as he leaned over and nipped at your neck as he moved his hand around your waist as he started rubbing you clit he flipped you again as he sat down on the cushion on the floor, he sucked on your breasts as you started moving up and down,

"YAO!" you moan as you came, China groaned and came also moaning your name. You saw a flash as you saw France running away. You blushed as China glared at the Frenchman, then looked at you again as his glare softened into a smile as he stood and walked to your bedroom as you two fell asleep in bed.

_**NEXT WORLD MEETING**_

China barely walked in when he saw France showing everybody the picture, his eyes widened as he tackled the Frenchman down and started to beat him when he was pulled off by Russia and handed the folded picture to China as he looked at France and said,

"Don't take pictures of me and my Fiancée, France! ~Aru" as he glared at him he nodded and apologized as the meeting went on as it ended.


End file.
